Patience
by Nagone
Summary: Chie tried to be patient, but patience was never her thing. (Prompt: Anticipation from Kathrineroid's 100 Emotions List)


**Patience**

A Satonaka Chie and Amagi Yukiko Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:** Chie tried to be patient, but patience was never her thing.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Prompt:** Anticipation from Kathrineroid's **_100 Emotions List_**

* * *

Chie tried to be patient, she truly did. Yet as she sat on the couch in her living room, flipping through channels and thumbing through various apps on her phone, she found herself fidgeting nervously, anxiously, in anticipation.

She found her mind drifting back to a week ago, to the end of their third year at Yasogami High School. She had, jokingly, suggested exchanging the button on her jacket for Yukiko's yellow ribbon. _It'll be a good way to remember one another_, Chie thought. Yet it had become more.

In fact, it had become a confession of love.

Beneath the sweet smelling sakura blooms at the main gate, they had exchanged the trinkets. "Heh, now I'll be able to keep you with me forever!" Chie has said, smiling, flashing white teeth.

Yukiko nodded and smiled softly, fingering the button, running her thumb across the glossy surface. "Y-Yes, I… I suppose it will be. Say, um… Chie?"

"Yeah, Yukiko?" Chie relaxed, leaning against the strong trunk of the tree. A blossom fell between them, spiraling on the soft breeze.

"I… I love you." She looked down, shifting nervously.

"Well, yeah, you dope! I love you too! We're best friends!" Chie jerked forward, wrapping an arm around Yukiko's shoulders, laughing loudly. Yukiko gulped audibly, pushing a stray lock of black hair behind her ear.

"No, I… I'm _in_ _love_ with you. As in…" Yukiko weakly motioned with her hands, words failing her.

Chie's expression turned to surprise, lips forming a small "o" of shock as she shifted away from Yukiko, cheeks turning bright red. "R-Repeat that?"

Yukiko cleared her throat. "I'm in love with you." Chie nodded, lips opening and closing.

"I… Wow."

Yukiko chuckled shyly, adjusting the same lock of hair once more. "I was hoping… Well, that you'd like to maybe accompany me to… to dinner and a movie this weekend? I… since we're out of school now, we have all this spare time so, I…"

Chie looked down, voice oddly demure. "I'd like to. I'll… I'll give this a try." And so they had formed their own social link of sorts, transcending the bonds of friendship. It was like the Lover's Arcana was a true part of Yukiko now. No longer was she the Priestess: her heart, her true self, had changed.

Now, Chie lay on her belly, cheeks washed red from embarrassment once more as a Junes commercial buzzed in the background. She sighed into a throw pillow on the couch. "Geez, what am I-"

_Bing bong!_

Chie jerked up, gasping loudly. Her mother stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Chie, the-"

"I got it mom!" Chie called out to her mother, and made a mad dash to the door, smoothing her hair down and straightening her dark green cardigan and t-shirt.

"Okay, Chie, here goes…" She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted, pulling it open quickly, and- _"Wow."_

Yukiko stood in front of her, arms crossed behind her back. Her long black hair was pulled up into a classy ponytail, the normally straight strands curling in loose ringlets down her neck and back. She wore equally simply clothes: a pair of black jeans, a red sweater, and a pair of black flats. Chie couldn't deny it: Yukiko looked beautiful. "Hello," Yukiko said.

"H-Hello," Chie responded.

"Ready for our date?"

_Date._

That single word made Chie's heart almost stop. She paused, chewing her lip. After all, she could close the door and not go. She still had the choice.

"…Chie?" Yukiko asked, tilting her head. "Ready?"

Chie looked up, smiling softly. "Yeah, I am."

Chie didn't know what a future with her best friend could bring. She didn't even know what she was going to do. Yet the idea of being with Yukiko was so appealing, so heart-warming that she didn't mind the uncertainty.

So as she took Yukiko's hand, much to Yukiko's surprise and locked the door, she allowed all of her nerves to fade away to mere white noise. "So, what's for dinner?" Chie asked, gently squeezing Yukiko's hands. She noticed how soft they were, and how warm it made her feel.

"I was thinking beefsteak. It's your favorite still, right?" Yukiko said, cheeks as red as her sweater. She squeezed Chie's hand in response.

"Sounds good."

Chie didn't really have the words for it, but she could feel something new blooming towards her best friend, a feeling so warm and consuming yet familiar.

And truly, that was something she looked forward to forever anticipating.


End file.
